Ice Dragon Slayer
by CrimsonUzumakiGod
Summary: Follow the adventure of Ice Dragon Slayer as she struggles to find her place after sudden departure of her parent dragon. Where will it lead her? An OC-centric story. Paring Undecided.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fiary Tail or any of it's character other than this OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Dragon Slayer<strong>

**Chapter One - Prologue**

**X771, February 2  
><strong>

_'No! I won't let this end here!'_ thought a 5 year old girl as she ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Why was she running? Well, she was being chased by pack of wolves that decided that she would make a delicious snack.

She was high up in the mountains, completely covered with over 1 feet of snow, slowing her down even more. However, wolves, being used to this habitat, had no such problem, and add that to the fact that they were far faster than a measly child, didn't take long that catch up to her.

Girl stopped near a tree, which, unfortunately for her was a bit too high to climb. She saw a stick near her, about 2/3 size of her own height and took it. In just few more seconds, she was surrounded by 3 wolves. They were large, gray, baring their sharp teeth that could easily tear flesh off the bones in a threatening manner. But she wasn't type to easily give up and go down without a fight, so she took a stance that felt most comfortable and positioned the stick in front of her, holding it with her two small hands, ready to bring it down as if it were a sword.

Wolves snarled, and slowly advanced on her.

"STAY AWAY!" screamed the girl as she held the stick in as much threatening way as she could. She might have been brave, but still, she was but a child, so feeling intense fear was natural. Needless to say, that didn't deter the wolves one bit, as they kept walking. One of the wolves suddenly charged at her. Eyes widening, she leapt to the left as fast as could, barely dodging wolf. Said wolf, unable to stop himself, hit the tree, and that gave child time to bring stick down on its head. It howled in pain and shook its head, probably to get rid of dizziness and pain.

The stick, however, suffered worse fate - it broke in two. That left her nearly defenseless. Soon enough, other 2 wolves charged as well. She leapt away and quickly turning, slammed the stick, or whatever was left of it, into one of the wolves on the left right side of the chest. Since the stick's end was ragged and pointy after breaking, it sunk into the flesh. This wolf howled in pain as well, but in its thrashing and writhing, it kicked her. Hard. She fell, and her head hit the small rock on the ground.

She cried out in pain, she felt blood pour out of the wound on her head as well as tears fall from her eyes. Black spots appeared in her vision as she fought to keep her consciousness.

_'Is this the end? After all that happened, after all that I went through to survive, I die by the claws of the wolves?'_. Last thing she saw before losing consciousness was something big and blue approaching her from the sky.

* * *

><p><em>'Oww. What hit me?'<em> was the first thought of small child as she woke up. She felt pain, or rather an intense headache. She groggily opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't outside anymore. She was in some closed off area, but light entered strangely. Or rather, it was as if walls were glowing. _'Oh. Walls are made of ice' _she realized. She felt no wind, once again solidifying the fact she was in a cave.

Then, it hit her. Her home aflame, running away, trying to find food, water, shelter, to survive, getting chased by the wolves and passing out. Did this mean that she somehow survived the beasts?

Ignoring the pain, she forced her body up, looked around. She indeed was in a cave, its walls made out of ice. But before she could continue observing her surroundings, a voice interrupted her.

"Finally awake, child?" it was more of a statement than a question, though. Voice was slightly rough, but feminine. It rumbled, shaking the ground and walls.

Girl froze, and slowly and hesitantly turned around to face the voice. She immediately regretted the choice. What she saw was a huge, head, with azure blue eyes, all covered in deep sky blue colored scales, looking at her, sight not wavering. _'Great'_ she though sarcastically, despite the situation. She had traded one of the monsters for one far worse.

She screamed and slid away from the creature, her back pressed tightly against a wall, hands searching something for a weapon, even though she knew no weapon would help her against a foe of this caliber. And alas, her search proved futile as she found nothing other than ice and snow.

"Calm down, girl. If I wished to harm you, I would have done so already" the voice rumbled. _'She does have a point'_ she though as she did her best to relax and calm down. It wasn't really easy when in front of her was a huge creature that could swallow her whole, in just one bite.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I? How am I alive?". Words left the girl's mouth before she could even think, and she quickly shut herself up by covering her mouth with tiny hands.

Creature looked at her, probably with amused expression, but it wasn't that easy to tell. "I am Glacia, the Ice Dragon" said the now-named Glacia proudly. Suddenly, it grew in size, and girl realized it had been lying on the ground all the time. "I saved you, child. As for where you are, we are inside cave I created." said the dragon in calm voice.

Girl blinked. So this is how she still was alive. She was grateful, of course, but wasn't able to show it, fear still overpowering other emotions.

"So, what is your name, child?" asked Glacia.

"Aurora", she spoke quietly. Words barely left her mouth, but with it's enhanced hearing, it wasn't much of a trouble to hear it for the dragon.

"Aurora what?".

"I don't have a last name". Dragon nodded; it wasn't unheard of to have no last name.

"What were you doing here, on this mountain? From what I know about humans, children don't usually go to such dangerous places alone, especially for no reason".

Aurora looked down in sadness "I lived in a small town nearby. It was raided by a dark guild few days ago. They took everything and killed everyone. My caretaker, Grandma Ayame, sacrificed her life to let me escape. I've been searching for a shelter since then, but got lost".

"Do you know the guild's name?" asked Glacia. Aurora shook her head. All she saw was people running into the village, killing everyone on sight. Her caretaker was a mage, and held enemies off to buy time. She didn't want to leave, but knew that she would be more of a liability than help, so she obeyed and ran away. As far as she knew, she was the only survivor.

"So you're alone then?" asked the dragon. Little girl nodded.

"How old are you, sweet child?"

"5. I was born on 3rd January of X766". One of the things that Aurora had been taught was reading and writing. Everyone often complimented her on how smart she was. But she didn't really see what was the big deal in memorizing bunch of shapes and understanding what they meant.

Suddenly, tail swept Aurora closer to the Ice Dragon "Calm down, sweet winter child, you won't have to be alone anymore". Aurora finally relaxed, feeling safe and trusting the beautiful dragon.

Aurora just snuggled into dragon's chest, which was surprisingly warm, and after shedding her tears, quickly fell asleep.

_'Perhaps I should train her? She looks like she's worthy, and if she gets stronger, she will be able to protect her loved ones and never lose anyone again' _were the thoughts of the dragon as she fell asleep as well, her breath producing soothing humming noise that was oddly comforting to the little girl.


	2. Departure and Sabrinna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the surname of the main character.**

Yeah, sorry about copying that surname of main character from one of Inheritance Cycle book's characters. I really suck at creating names and thought this one could fit with 'Aurora' *scratches back of his head sheepishly*.

Well, let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Dragon Slayer<strong>

**Chapter Two - Departure & Sabrinna**

**X777, July 7; Over 5 years later:**

"Glacia?" called out now-11-year-old Aurora as she looked around. She had woken up on floor, alone, which was rather strange considering she and Glacia always slept together, and woke up together. She panicked for a bit, before calming down. Glacia was a dragon, and she doubted there was a way to somehow harm the dragon without waking her up. Aurora was a light sleeper, after all.

So shrugging, figuring Ice Dragon would explain the reason, she got up and started her morning drills. Mage or not, keeping her body in shape was crucial for a fighter, especially a dragon slayer. After completing the exercises, she left the cave and approached the nearby creek. Despite being July, mountain still had some snow and freezing temperature. Though, being an ice mage, cold had no effect on her. _'Ice mage, let alone Ice Dragon Slayer should never feel uncomfortable in the cold, rather, they should become one with it if they want to become successful'_ - it was one of the first things Glacia had drilled into her. So, quickly taking her light clothes off, she jumped into the freezing creek, taking a small bath.

Few minutes later, she got out, and drying herself, put her clothes on and started hunting for food. They lived quite a distance away from civilization, and having no money, had to resort to hunting. Glacia taught it to her early on, and now it was as easy for her as for any experienced predator.

She was in no hurry, so, she slowly and silently made her way around the forest as she spotted a large bear. Being an Ice Dragon Slayer, she had amazing control over the said element, and didn't need any special spells to create something out of it. After silently muttering "Ice Bow", it appeared in her hands. Creating an arrow as well, she notched it into ice string. Changing density and even flexibility was possible, so by making dense but slightly flexible and very thing string of ice, she could use it to replace real string; of course, it wouldn't shoot as fast or as far as real bow, but it was enough for this situation. Stilling her breath, she took aim and fired. Arrow sailed through the air and hit true, piercing its brain and killing it instantly and painlessly. She didn't enjoy killing, far from it, but knew when it was necessary. Besides, it was just a bear. Taking the arrow out, she froze the bear and creating an ice sled, she pulled it into the cave, which, fortunately was nearby.

While she didn't usually go to towns and cities, she did occasionally visit them, when there was a need to buy essential things. She created beautiful ice sculptures, which, while very easy for her, attracted a lot of customers and in less than few hours she made enough money to buy anything she needed. Since Glacia was an ice dragon, fire was a problem, so they created a fireplace, and using instruments bought in the town, creating fire wasn't any trouble.

After gutting the bear, which was rather disgusting, the placed it above fire and went to creek once more to get clean of animal's blood. After returning, bear was ready and she dug in. Salt and other simple ingredients were easy to buy and keep, so meat and most of other foods cooked were quite tasty.

After finishing the food, while keeping rest away in an ice block as to preserve it, she got slightly worried. Glacia must have been back by now. _'Well, there's nothing I can do about it'_. Shrugging once again, she went to shell, which, unsurprisingly was also made of ice, to pick up a book to read. She didn't really have anything to do, it was a bit to early for training and Ice Dragon wasn't here, so she took a book to pass time. Books were also one of the things she bought in the civilization. As she lied down to get comfortable, she noticed something that she had missed before.

There was s small ice spike shutting upwards, with cobalt blue crystal necklace inside. As she got up and approached it, she saw there was a writing near it. It was rough and thick, which meant that it was probably written by a dragon's claw.

"Aurora

My sweet child, it is time for me to leave. I've taught you, guided you, and loved you. I love you so much, my daughter, just as much as any mother loves her child, but it is time for you to start making your own decisions and live independently.

I love you very much, my sweet child, and it pains me greatly to leave you like this, but it is something that must be done. No matter where I go, I will always remember you, you will always be in my heart. Do not be sad or frightened because I might not see you anymore. You life was always serious, but you should remember to smile.

Learn, grow up the strong and beautiful woman and dragon slayer that you are destined to be, Aurora Drottingu.

With undying love, your mother, Glacia, the Ice Dragon".

After reading this, Aurora teared up. _'No, no, it can't be possible, you promised me that I would never be alone,_ _why?!'._

She was a dragon slayer. Dragon slayers don't cry, and she tried her best not to, but couldn't hold back. The dam broke.

_'Why? Why didn't you take me with you?'_

"MOTHER!" she cried out as she fell onto her knees, crying harder than ever. It was far worse than even seeing her village burn down, leaving her caretaker to death. It was the worst feeling she had ever misfortune to experience as she felt great ache in her chest, greater than ever before.

"Why, mother, why, why, WHY?! Mother..."

It was the worst breakdown she ever had. Aurora cried all the remaining day, falling asleep in the process after the night came into a restless sleep. It was filled with nightmares and was one of the, if not the worst sleep she ever had, especially when day before she had comfortably slept in loving embrace of her dragon mother.

* * *

><p><strong>X778; approximately 1 year later:<strong>

Now-12-year-old Aurora opened her eyes as sun started rising on the horizon. She got up, completed morning rituals and after setting food over fire, sat nearby.

_"Where could she have gone? She couldn't have gone that far without leaving a trail in just one day...'_.

Sighing, she took a bite into now-cooked meat. Today's menu was a simple rabbit. Since she no longer stayed in one place, she couldn't bring everything and many ingredients and devices have been left in the cave. Therefore, food was no longer as delicious as before, but that was least of Aurora's worries.

Waking up after finding about Glacia's leave, she gathered money and any other necessities and left her home, looking for clues to help her find her parent dragon. So far, search had been fruitless; she had searched all around the mountains and forests, but there was absolutely no evidence of dragon even laying one step anywhere. No footprints, no broken branches, nothing.

But she didn't give up, even now she was searching. But she was getting rather lonely, being alone nearly all the time.

As she finished eating, she got up and securing that everything was packed, she slugged the backpack onto her back and set out for a new day.

This day had proved fruitless as well, finding nothing. Well, nothing related to her mother - she found something interesting near her new camp, which she set up for night. There was an egg. And not just any ordinary one. It was huge, almost as large as her torso, all black with few gray outlines here and there. She looked around; if there was an egg, mother had to be here as well, and if egg was this big, she didn't want to find out how large was the mother. Sure, she had lived with an enormous dragon, but by no means did it mean that she was in mood to fight some overgrown, protective and aggressive mother of some kind.

What surprised her though, was that she found no one nearby. Sighing, she focused on her sensing ability.

"Frost Radar" she whispered quietly.

Ice was frozen water - as easy as that. Therefore, by having amazing control over ice, she also had slight control over wind and water. Of course, it was nowhere as good as a wind or water mage, but it was better than nothing. When it came to water, she could only do simplest things like move it slightly to make small waves and simple spells like that. However, she had trained more in wind, since it was far more useful than water in her case. Of course, only wind she could use was frosted, cold ones. She had could use it to freeze, water, lower temperature and so on...

Slowly but surely, temperature near 100 meter radius lowered, her generated icy air replacing normal one in the said radius. Through that air, she was able to easily discern terrain and detect any movement. Since it took quite some time to prepare, spell was currently useless in combat, but she was working on lowering the time.

She was surprised when nothing came nearby, but just pinned it to mother having gone to hunt, so she just shrugged and went to sleep after erecting ice walls around her camp to keep predators away**.**

Next morning, Aurora woke up, at dawn, just like always. What she found out had surprised her though. Egg was still there, not having moved an inch. She used her Frost Radar again, but found nothing but minor animals. She frowned; something must have happened to mother of the egg.

_'I should just leave it be'_ she thought and started packing. She was still thinking about the egg when she realized something.

_'I was in same position as that egg years ago. Alone, with no parents or anyone to take care of me, and Glacia took me in, when she could've easily left me'_.

With this in thought, Aurora decided to take the egg. She would take care of it after it hatched and then, let it go. And that was when she froze.

_'Just raise it and then let it go, leave it?'_. Wasn't that same thing that Glacia had done. _'Does it mean that I should stop looking for her? Just as creature that will hatch from the egg will grow up, I did as well. But it will have to take care of itself later on, I can't baby it forever. Is this what Glacia meant? To leave an independent life on my own?'_.

She sighed, why couldn't life be little more easier. Putting those thoughts into back of her mind, Aurora placed the egg in her camp. Since an egg would need warmth to hatch, she left fire on and placed the egg near it. If she would stop looking for her mother, then there was no need to change the camp every night. Nodding to herself, she created a fireplace and a chimney, added ceiling over the walls, left the pseudo-house and close up the entrance with ice, leaving everything inside, safe from danger.

"Flight of the Ice Dragon!" exclaimed Aurora as she sprouted wings and tail from her back and tailbone, respectively. She had amazing control over ice and could create many different shapes without special prepared spells, but she was a dragon slayer first; Ice Dragon Slayer spells and techniques had been taught to her as well.

Flight was her favorite hobby, always going flying on free time, mostly for fun, or even transportation.

_**~~~~~~/FLASHBACK/~~~~~~**_

_Little Aurora stood in front of her mother, excited to finally learn her first Ice Dragon Slayer spell._

_"Calm down, Aurora. It's alright to be excited, but you got to focus" said Glacia. Aurora nodded, determination burning in her eyes. She would succeed and make her mother proud.  
><em>

_"Since you are still so young, there will be plenty of time to teach you offensive techniques. For now, your first spell will be a supportive one - you will learn to fly" explained the dragon._

_Aurora's eyes widened. Unlike many others, she didn't care much for strength. She was still young, and knew that her mother would protect her. She didn't understand why people would seek power for power's sake. And flight sounded AMAZING!_

_Ice Dragon smiled slightly, though it was hard to tell on the face of a dragon._

_"What you have to do is to sprout wings of ice from your back and a long tail from your tailbone. Let's start with wings first. I taught you how to change denseness and flexibility of ice already. You remember it, right?" after seeing small girl nod, she continued "You have to create a very light and flexible ice, with many tiny empty spaces inside the wings, to allow them to move in complex patterns. It can't be explained, since there will hundreds, if not thousands of those empty space pockets, so you will have to figure it out yourself. Same goes for tail. I want you to create only one tail fin, in the end of the tail, which will be slightly more dense and heavy, as to not bend, and balance you"._

**_3 Weeks Later:_**

_Very excited Aurora ran up to beautiful Ice Dragon with huge smile "Mother! Mother! I did it. I was finally able to fly!"_

_Said dragon looked at her adopted daughter with proud smile. 'She completed such a complex spell in just 3 weeks at such a young age? Amazing. I'm proud of you, my beloved daughter'._

_"Well, why don't you show me? Let's go fly together!" suggested Glacia. Aurora nodded happily and exclaimed "Flight of the Ice Dragon!". 2 wings and a tail sprouted from her back and tailbone, respectively. After dragon's signal, she jumped as hard as she could, at same time swinging her tail downwards for more momentum as well as swinging her wings, flying up. They took off - 5 meters, 15 meters, 30 meters, 50 meters, 100 meters, 500 meters, 1 kilometer..._

_"WOOOOHOOOOO! This, is, AMAZING!" screamed Aurora as she kept increasing her velocity to catch up to her mother. Suddenly, she swung one of her wings in a wrong way, losing control over her flight._

_She tried to take control, but couldn't, so eventually the screamed and closed her eyes as she started approaching the ground. And she landed. But it didn't hurt. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother her has caught her with on of her legs/paws/whatever, saving her from demise._

_"Focus and be careful next time, Aurora" chided Glacia. "As long as we are together, I'll always protect you, my sweet child, but you will eventually have to grow up and take care of yourself". Aurora just nodded, not thinking much about another hint from Ice Dragon that told her that they couldn't be together forever.  
><em>

_**~~~~~~/FLASHBACK END/~~~~~~**_

Now that she recalled that, she recognized just how naive she really was.

She sighed. After that they went on flying together every evening. They watched sunset from the sky, oh how she missed that time- _'Not now. I should focus at task at hand, nostalgia may come later'_ she mentally scolded herself as she took off towards her home cave to bring necessities to her new temporary home where the egg resided.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later:<strong>

After successfully equipping her new home, she spent her days hunting, reading, and so on. Egg was placed near the fireplace for heat, while she scooted away to corner as far away from flames as possible; she hated heat. Sure, she could lower her body temperature but that would make surrounding area colder, as well as waste magic power. Besides, she couldn't keep the technique on while asleep.

Currently, she was lying on ice, with snow for a pillow, reading a book she hasn't read before. *CRACK*. She whipped her head towards the egg, and saw that it started shaking and cracking. _'So is it finally hatching?'_. Closing the book, she stood up and came closer to egg, curios at what creature would come out. _'A some kind of reptile, perhaps? But with egg this large, I wonder what kind of reptile it would be...'._

A light shined out of egg, as it flew upwards into the air. As it died down, Aurora uncovered her eyes and looked at the hatchling.

_'What in the name of 9 pits of hell is that?!'_. A large kitten with wings? WHAT?

Said kitten tried to fly slightly until falling onto still astonished Aurora's head. Finally snapping out of her shock, she took the kitten from her head into her lap. It- she, Aurora noted, was yellow in color, with black spots, just like a leopard. But leopards didn't have wings. She was sure of that. Suddenly, wings retracted and disappeared. Aurora shrugged, weird shit happened in her life, but this one took the cake.

Even though the kitten was rather strange, it was very cute, mentally noted Aurora as she cooed upon the creature in her lap.

"Hello! My name is Aurora! Au-ro-ra!".

"Au!" exclaimed the kitten. Aurora was taken aback once more. So she could talk as well? She really had to look into a library, but that could wait.

She had been into town few days ago, buying some food for hatchling after it hatched. Since she didn't know what kind of creature would hatch she bought meat, fish, milk and so on.

Walking to the large milk bottle which was completely encased in ice to prevent decaying and decomposing, she unfreezed it and pored it down into small dish.

"Here you go!" she cooed once more as she gave bowl to kitten, who eagerly lapped it up.

"Well, you will need a name, so how about I come up with one? Hmm, how about Sabrinna?" suggested 12-year-old to small kitten. Now-named Sabrinna nodded happily.

Aurora smiled. Even though she was just 12 herself Glacia always said that she was very smart and mature for her age, and she kinda understood why her mother dragon said that enjoyed every single minute of raising her. _'Yeah, I'll make sure this will be fun, for both Sabrinna and me'_.


End file.
